sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Village pump/Ideas Bank
suggested format: page title, followed by notes' *Green New Deal Group eg from press release, via Towards Sustainable Economies UK *Biodiversity UK resources from Biodiversity UK *Transition towns Victoria Australia from Transition towns Australia *Local food from , Free stuff, Food, etc *Transition towns Ontario from Transition towns Canada *Sustainable cities from Category:City *Diary Food UK from Food UK *Community involvement Birmingham from Birmingham links *Food Yorkshire and the Humber from Yorkshire and the Humber links * Rural UK news 2008 from Rural UK news * Renewable energy UK, Renewable energy UK resources from Renewable energy, plus some content from Sustainable energy? *Nuit Blanche and related local entries, link to Arts and culture *Bike move from http://green.wikia.com/wiki/Bike_move and sources *Integrated Approaches to Participatory Development (IAPAD) - Participatory Avenues based on Sustainability indicators#External links *Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership report card 2007-08 from Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership, Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership *Local and seasonal recipes - start or add some * more wanted pages listed on specific topic pages listed within the Ideas Bank Tasks relatively simple, easy short, tasks * sort Transition towns East Midlands links into places (eg counties) * sort Transition towns North West England links into places (eg counties) * sort Transition towns East of England links into places (eg counties) * Community involvement UK news 2006 and 2005, Community involvement UK news 2007 same style as Community involvement UK news 2008 (incl. template) * clear out unwanted links from Camp for Climate Action 2006 * set up category:Food UK as a subcategory of category:Food * check all Local and seasonal recipes pages have Template:End Menu2IB end menu * improve Teleconferencing with issues and impacts content from wikipedia:Videoconferencing * Visioning, improve using text from nearest WP article (link in article) * Participatory budgeting UK pilots, etc info from Communities and Local Government, September 16 Comment box wanted using Template:Commbox Topic box wanted When categories have 3 or more articles - examples at Climate change, Food (top rh box) * Regeneration, include also in Category:New Start editorials Review links * Projects may take more time * develop local UK food section or category, from Food UK, etc * internal links to Housing * more Farmers' market and Farmers' market USA links to w:c:green:Category:Farm Markets * ideas bank by place articles redesigned as London links * Local Sustainability Ideas Bank UK based on Local Sustainability Ideas Bank, perhaps with wanted pages included? which could then act as a model or template for future ideas bank by place articles? * once a topic has a resources page consider moving external links to that page. Eg Food UK resources? * consider if topic boxes should be included on all articles in a topic's category? * use templates eg template:top1, (2 & 3) for all topic boxes * consider setting up Personal options menu (for top of pages) * pages that link to Sport, Arts & Culture: change links to Sport or Arts and culture, and once all changed delete forked article (History is in Arts and culture) * redesign portal to be more like Places, projects and networks - topics on lh with images to the left, more concise 'how you can help' type box for the right. Then set up templates like template:Po which can use in all section portals, and use images in layout as on Places, projects and networks * consider if Water should be in Category:Environmental wellbeing * Ecovillages from wikipedia:List of ecovillages to place articles, example Ecovillages Australia * 'Why it matters' sections (or introductions) for articles - succinct summaries needed for many articles Wish list What you'd like to see, though not sure of the best way to get these as yet * UK local links - more signposting to existing networks * repeating ideas/links/references in all topics/articles if highly relevant * Action Ideas - more links to other sources of ideas, including general sources on or via category page category:community category:browse